Tate Tryathlon
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Miesha Tate Fanfiction. When Miesha dumps Bryan, can Nick Diaz ask her out?


**A/N:** Strong Language Adult scenes.

..."

_**"A real Mixed Martial artist never chooses an easy path-way to Glory, or to a Girl-Friend"**_

-Part of a Valentino Petrescu Quote.

..."

He came up to her and smiled apologetically. About a year ago, that smile would have made her forgive. But not today.

Where were you? You're like an hour late" Miesha asked. Her BoyFriend, Bryan Caraway, used to be on time, everywhere they went. Bryan at times would be pushing Miesha out of the door.

..."

Bryan usually hated being late for anything. He used to say that being punctual made people take him seriously. But now the roles were reversed.

"I was with My Sports psychologist...sorry" Bryan said.

"I Thought that was for only Forty-Five Minutes?" Miesha asked.

..."

"Yeah, usually. But I'm really opening up to Dr Walker. That's his surname. He actually lets me call him "Walker" on it's own. Isn't that cool?" Bryan asked. Miesha nodded, but she was still pissed at him. He talked about Dr Walker all the way back.

"Miesha, can you just make the Lasagne, so I can freeze it?" Bryan asked dumping his bag on the floor.

..."

"Bryan I've just been training" Miesha told her Boyfriend.

"Come on, I could eat a horse" Bryan said. After getting a long shower and getting changed, Miesha got out pots, and Pans.

She got the meat out of the fridge and Lasagne Pasta sleeves. She couldn't remember the last time they'd gone out to eat. Miesha put her head around the door.

..."

"Bryan, do you wanna go out?" She asked.

"God no, The weather's awful" Bryan said.

"I know, you left me _**in it**_for over an hour" Miesha said.

..."

"Miesha, are you _**still**_ talking about that? Dr Walker _**says**_ that if you focus on the past, you can't think about your positive future. Can you give me some of that Lasagne when you're done?" Bryan asked.

Miesha cooked a huge Lasagne. She left it on top of the oven hobs to cool down.

She took out a huge slice for Bryan and put it on a plate. She left the Kitchen. Miesha wasn't Two steps into the living room before she tripped over.

..."

The plate fell. The big piece of Lasagne splattered on to the floor, covering Miesha's chin with sauce. She fell to her knees and grazed her elbow.

She looked at Bryan to help her up, but he just looked at her smiling. He reached for something in his pocket.

"A little help Bryan?" Miesha asked.

..."

"Oh my God! Dr Walker gonna love this! You're so funny, you know that?" Bryan asked taking out his I-phone and taking a picture of Miesha on the floor.

Nick Diaz was trying to sleep. He had to wake up soon for his morning run. But he had a good Hour and a Half left of rest.

He put his pillow over his head and shut his eyes. He heard a knock on the door. He didn't answer. He figured his Little Brother Nate would come in anyway. And he did.

..."

"Nick! Nick! You awake?" Nate asked pushing Nick's door open.

"Do you _**know**_ what fucking time it is?" Nick asked.

"Look Nick I was on my cell. Talking to Fallon Fox, that new chick at the gym" Nate said. Nick groaned from under his pillow.

..."

Ever since Fallon Fox had joined Nate's gym. Nate couldn't stop talking about her. They'd exchanged numbers. Nick knew that Nate was calling from_** his**_home phone to call Fallon. It pissed Nick off.

Nick's Little Brother and Fallon Fox talked all the time, but they only hung out at the Gym. Nick thought that it was weird.

"So?" Nick asked.

..."

"And umm...Fallon's got some news for you Nick. Big fucking News" Nate said. Nick took the pillow and pushed it to the side. It fell off of the bed and his Little Brother picked the pillow back up. He put the pillow on Nick's bed and sat down.

"Okay. You awake? Listen. Miesha Tate is fucking single" Nate said excitedly.

"Nah" Nick said. Nate had "heard" those rumours before and it never turned out to be true.

..."

"Seriously. She dumped that faggy Bitch Bryan Caraway. She was talking to Fallon about it" Nate said.

"So?" Nick said turning away from his Little Brother. But Nate turned him back around. He walked back near the door and turned the light on.

"Fuck!" Nick said.

..."

"Nick. Miesha Tate is finally fucking single. Now we know she ain't gonna be single for long. She's probably banging Junior Dos Santos right now. He likes Miesha too you know" Nate said.

"Since when?" Nick asked.

"Since that world-wide UFC tour thing. Now if you want her, you have to practise this shit. Lean up let's do it" Nate said.

..."

He went to the kitchen. He came back with a Bottle of Water. Then he looked in Nick's wardrobe and got out a towel. Nick's little Brother put the towel on the bed and the water on the towel.

"Nick, are you ready?" Nate asked.

"Nate, this ain't a Diaz VS Caraway fight night you know" Nick said.

..."

"The towel and the water are for when you get nervous and shit" Nate said.

"I'll be Miesha Tate and you be you. Like, _be you,_ but a _**nice**_version of you" Nate said.

"What the fuck? I'm cool with Miesha" Nick told his Little Brother.

..."

"Yeah but you don't wanna be just _**"cool"**_ with her. So I'm Miesha. I'm all depressed and shit. Talk to me" Nate said.

"Nah..." Nick started to say but Nate cut him off.

"Just do it" Nate said.

..."

"Fuck it. Hey Miesha" Nick said. He couldn't picture Miesha's pretty face. All he could see was Nate and he just wanted to go back to sleep. But Playing Nate's games would just end the Miesha Tate fantasy bullshit quickly.

"Hey Nick" Nate said. trying to look down in the dumps.

"Hey, umm...you wanna run sometime?" Nick asked the pretend Miesha.

..."

"Running? How the fuck is that gonna help her" Nate asked.

"You seen that TV stuff" Nick said.

"What TV stuff?" Nate asked.

..."

"You know, they say that running makes you know, get those happy chemicals and shit running around in your body. Running will cheer Miesha up" Nick said.

"That's bullshit. You run _**every**_ morning and you're always an asshole" Nate said.

"Fuck you. I don't need your fucking advice. You can't even talk to that Fallon chick face to face" Nick said.

..."

"Fine, screw up" Nate said getting off the bed and leaving. Nick went back to sleep. Then went out for his run. Nick could handle this by himself.

Having Nate all worked up, just made him nervous. Nick Diaz told himself to calm down. If Miesha Tate really was single. he'd get her...eventually.

...

Nick got back home after his run. He showered and drove Nate to the gym. Surprisingly, Fallon Fox and Miesha were both there first. Nick opened the door and Nate hung back.

"Coming?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but we need to play it cool you know?" Nate told him.

..."

"Yeah" Nick said, opening the door and letting Nate walk in first. The Girls stopped training and walked over to the Diaz Brothers. Fallon nodded at Nate and they began talking.

"Ummmm...I can help you with striking or whatever" Nate said to Fallon. Fallon nodded and they walked away to the punching bags. Nick nodded at Miesha.

..."

Miesha nodded back. If the _**"Single"**_ Rumour was true, Nick had to pretend that he didn't know.

"Wanna Grapple?" Nick asked.

"Why not?" Miesha said. They pulled on their Gi's and trained on the mats.

..."

"So umm...who you got next?" Nick asked as he went for a Double leg Take-Down. She sprawled, keeping herself up. Miesha got Nick in under-hooks.

"I've got Rin Nakai. She's a Japanese Fighter. She's undefeated" Miesha said.

"Not for long" Nick teased and she playfully poked him in the stomach.

..."

"I've looked _**her**_ up. Have you seen her Google images and shit?" Nick asked. Miesha shook her head.

"Miesh, This Rin chick is on Google. She's posing in her underwear, doing half naked shit. It's crazy. Not like your stuff. I mean you do classy shit" Nick said. Miesha stopped grappling him pushed herself off of Nick.

"So...you're saying I do Half-Naked pictures? Miesha asked.

..."

"Nah" Nick said.

"Do you click on Google and type in _**"Miesha Tate Naked"**_just to see the crap that shows up?" Miesha asked.

..."

"Nah Miesh-" Nick started to say, but Miesha cut Nick off.

"So you think Rin is a slut for posing in her underwear? I've done bikini shoots. I've done the ESPN shoot. What does that make me?" Do you think I'm a slut too Nick?" Miesha asked.

..."

"Wait..." Nick started to say.

"Save it Nick, I'm taking a break" Miesha said. The fighters hadn't even grappled for Ten minutes. But Miesha was sweating with anger. She stormed off. Fallon fox noticed Miesha's quick exit and excused herself.

Nick avoided looking at his Little Brother. He turned away and started practising his leg-kicks.

..."

Nate walked over to him.

"Nick" His Little Brother said.

"Nate,_** don't**_okay?" Nick told him.

..."

"What shit did you say to Miesha?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. I mean, I said some shit about that fucking Rin Nakai" Nick said.

"That Japanese chick with her tits all over Google?" Nate asked.

..."

"Yeah, _**that**_ chick. Fuck" Nick said.

"Nick, if you carry on like this, Dos Santos is gonna marry Miesha Tate Tomorrow" Nate said. Nick said nothing. But he knew Nate was right.

..."

Right now, Nick Diaz and Miesha Tate had one thing in common. Fighting in the UFC. If Nick helped her train, then maybe Miesha would forget that this day had ever happened...


End file.
